U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,928 issued Jan. 1, 1963 discloses an arrangement for causing a wrapper type carrier blank having apertures in its top wall to envelop the necks of the bottles of a group of bottles. The arrangement of this patent concerns an intermittently operable mechanism which arrests the movement of the bottle group and wrapper during the period when a vertically reciprocable device engages the wrapper and forces it downwardly into an enveloping relation relative to the group of bottles.